Adventure of Sinbad: Night 10
Sinbad and Drakon fight their way through an underground tunnel filled with mole-like creatures. Sinbad smugly tells Drakon that they do not have time for his complaints. Drakon lets out a bitter hmph and tells Sinbad the same goes for him. Both boys slice their way through dozens of the moles. As Drakon looks over his shoulder, he stops to think that Sinbad is amazing. At first, he seemed reckless, but he can calmly analyze any situation and make the right call. As Drakon is marveling, a mole flies at him, claws out. Sinbad and Drakon strike it down simultaneously. They exchange approving glances toward one another. Drakon thinks that Sinbad seems to be riding upon the waves of a fate that loves him. He decides that Sinbad is interesting. The two boys race ahead, both panting by the time they pass through a pair of grand double doors. They stand in a cathedral-like structure and proclaim that they have made it to the deepest part of the dungeon. Taking another jab at Drakon's pale complexion, Sinbad asks if he is still afraid. Drakon shoots him a glare and tells him that he is speaking nonsense and to catch his breath before making wisecracks. In response, Sinbad tells Drakon that the same goes for him and asks if his legs are shaking from running around. Drakon retorts that the reason they ran so much in the first place is that Sinbad led them in circles needlessly. He also claims he gave Sinbad a head start. Sinbad responds by calling him a military brat. Still panting, Drakon admits that Sinbad has done well for a commoner. Sinbad concedes that, despite his privileged upbringing, Drakon is sturdy. Before Drakon can be too flattered, Sinbad corrects himself by saying that he is still better. Drakon says Sinbad took the words straight from his mouth. Time passes and they enter a vault filled with dozens of vessels and chests. Picking a jug up to inspect it, Drakon notes that they all seem to be stoneware. Nothing stands out to him. Sinbad, however, is already headed up the double staircase. He takes notice of something at the top of the stairs and says that it does not seem to be the case. On a table, a single metal lamp awaits him. His fingers tap the lamp and out shoots a bolt of lightning. It bounces across the room, turning the stone vessels into shining treasures. Then, a great creature appears before Sinbad, dwarfing him. Sinbad is stunned. The great demon introduces itself as Baal, Djinn of Wrath and Heroes. He looks upon the boys and asks them who will become king. Drakon cries out, believing the djinn to be a monster. His focus then shifts to what the creature actually said. Sinbad wonders if this is the power Yunan spoke of. Drakon recognizes it as the power the magicians of his country foretold. He thinks that he will present it to the emperor. Both boys proclaim they will become king at once. They give each other challenging glances. Sinbad claims that he spoke first and tells Drakon not to interfere. Drakon, on the other hand, believes Sinbad is the one interfering as Drakon has official orders. He tells Sinbad to back off. Sinbad shouts that he will not allow any more power to fall into the hands of those who would oppress the citizens. Calling him a fool, Drakon claims he has just implied he is a traitor to Parthevia. Sinbad stops yelling and calmly tells Drakon that even if he calls it treason, Sinbad has already decided that he will change the country and the world with his own power. Looking down at the ground, Drakon raises his sword, claiming he knew he would have to settle their differences eventually. He demands a duel. With his sword at the ready, Drakon admits that he owes Sinbad his life twice over. However, his duty as a soldier comes first, and Sinbad is a dangerous individual. Sinbad tells Drakon he understands but that his will is too strong to give up. He suggests that they fight with all their strength. Sinbad glances up toward Baal and asks permission to decide among themselves. Baal readily agrees, telling them that he looks forward to seeing what his future lord has. With that settled, Sinbad and Drakon charge toward each other with swords drawn. Sinbad thrusts a blow at Drakon, who manages to block it. Internally, Drakon acknowledges that Sinbad is skilled. However, he lunges at this opponent, barely grazing Sinbad's neck. He explains that although Sinbad is good, in a one-on-one sword duel, he has the upper hand as a solder trained at the military academy. Swinging again, he manages to make Sinbad lose his balance. Drakon praises Sinbad for being better than he would have expected from a commoner. Then, his sword comes down toward Sinbad's skull. Catching the sword with both hands, Sinbad acknowledges that his swordplay cannot compare to Drakon's. He punches his opponent in the face, gaining the upper hand. Grinning, he reminds Drakon that they are not running drills at the academy. Category:Chapters Category:Baal Arc